Exothermic
by ArmedWithAPen
Summary: Lama Su teaches young Boba about chemistry. Boba makes an observation about chemistry of his own. Jango/Zam. One-shot.


_A/N: I know clones don't get their nicknames until they get in the field, but an intellectually gifted Fordo and a pyromaniac Rex feature in this story. Inspired by my lovely chemistry class. Enjoy.  
_

* * *

"Now, Master Fett, this, here, is what we call an Erlenmeyer flask, a primitive but nonetheless effective vessel for the containment of liquids…"

Boba tried to be interested, he really did. He knew his dad expected only the best from his son in the academic regions of his training. And he hated to disappoint his dad—or let Fordo beat him. _Again._

But it was no use. Listening to Llama Su prattle on and on about stupid lab equipment just wasn't interesting.

"Boba? Boba, are you listening to me?"

"Hmm, what?" The boy's head shot up, and he flashed a cheesy grin in the face of Llama Su's deepening frown. "Yes, sir, Llama Su, I'm listening."

"Oh? Well, then, what was the last thing I said?"

He would ask that, wouldn't he? Stumped, Boba hung his head, doing his best to look contrite.

Llama Su pinched the bridge of his practically nonexistent nose. "Perhaps I should demonstrate a few experiments to spark your interest?"

"Spark? As in fire? Did somebody mention fire?" A very excited Rex suddenly thrust his grinning head in the door. It was quickly withdrawn, however, when a rather terse Kaminoan chucked a hefty chemistry textbook at it.

Llama Su dusted off his hands, before seizing hold of some dangerous looking bottles from the shelf marked, 'CAUTION.' This immediately piqued Boba's interest.

"Hey, Llama Su," he grinned, watching wide-eyed as the Kaminoan poured copious amounts of the liquids into different vials. "H-Hey, Llama Su, what're you doing?"

The cloner didn't answer his question, but passed him an apron and a pair of goggles. "Put these on, please, Boba, this might get messy. This is a highly combustible synthesis."

Oh, boy, was Boba excited now or what?

Just as Llama Su was removing a large beaker from a high shelf, Boba practically an extra growth at his side, Zam entered the lab, her nose stuffed in her latest book. She seemed hardly aware of where she was walking, and was only jerked out of her pages when she tripped over the biohazard trashcan.

"Careful, my dear, that's only been there since the lab was built."

"Funny, Llama Su, very funny." Zam stuck her tongue out at the Kaminoan's turned back, before sparing Boba a wide, sparkling smile. "What're you two up to anyway?"

"Llama Su's gonna blow up the lab!"

Suddenly, Taun We, who had been out in the hallway scrubbing the walls, practically broke down the door, snarling, "He had BETTER not if he knows what's good for him! He can clean his own messes from now on!"

With that, she pivoted on one foot, and stomped out the door.

"Boba, I am not going to create an explosion. I am simply going to demonstrate to you a basic concept of chemistry."

"Aw, man!"

"Pay attention, Little Manda'lor," Zam smiled, ruffling Boba's long hair as she moved towards the opposite door, her nose returned to her book. "Explosions aren't all they're cracked up to be, trust me."

"Yes, ma'am."

Satisfied, Llama Su redirected Boba's attention towards the lab table. "Now, observe closely, Master Fett. Note the temperature of the water in the beaker, if you please."

Boba squinted at the thermometer. "About…67 degrees?"

"That will do. Now, watch closely as I add the two chemicals…"

Pausing just before she went out the door, Zam couldn't help but drag her attention away from her book for a second or two. She was a sucker for a good chemistry experiment as much as the next girl.

Slowly and carefully, Llama Su gripped both vials by the base and simultaneously emptied them into the beaker.

Instantly, the thermometer shot skyward, and the water turned a deep red.

"WHOA!" Boba gasped, a wide grin spreading across his face. "Check it out! Look at it go!"

Llama Su, despite his best efforts, felt himself swell up a bit with pride at impressing Jango's son. "Yes, fascinating, isn't it? Now, please note the temperature of the solution AFTER the liquids have been added."

The boy did. "Wow, look at it! It's, like, 120 degrees now!"

Zam smiled, shook her head, and returned her attention to her book.

"That, my boy, is an exothermic reaction. When two chemicals are mixed together, they produce heat."

"Cool! Do they also turn red?"

"Well, yes, some of them might."

"So Zam and Dad are like an exothermic reaction!"

This got the changeling's attention. Her hand froze on the doorknob, and her eyes widened in horror.

Llama Su's face gained a look of confusion, a very rare expression on a Kaminoan countenance. "Exother…how do you mean, Boba?"

Ignorant of Zam's paralyzed form next to the door, Boba pulled himself up on a lab stool, and explained: "Well, one day, I was sitting next to Zam on the couch, watching some holovision. And then Dad walked in. Suddenly, Zam started to get really warm. And her cheeks turned kinda red, too. So, Dad and Zam must be an exothermic reaction, because when they're mixed together, Zam gives off heat, and turns red."

To his credit, the Kaminoan made a valiant attempt not to smile. He lost profoundly. "Oh, really, Boba?"

He twisted his neck towards Zam, only to find the furiously blushing changeling had managed to make herself scarce. The only evidence she had ever been there was a strangled squeak left hanging in the air, and the slamming lab door.

"Yes, exothermic reactions are precisely like your father and Miss Wesell, Boba. Now, onto the matters of endothermic reactions…"

FIN.

* * *

_A/N: So, what did you think? Alright? I hope so. Click on the link below and fill me in on your thoughts. _


End file.
